Te escribiré un día nuevo
by Kaie Koi
Summary: [AU] Cada día, aproximadamente a la misma hora en la tarde, el sonido de las teclas siguió llenado el silencio de su hogar. Cada día el escritorio del fondo se abarrotaba un poco más. Cada noche volvía a soñar y, por lo tanto, lograba darle a su compañero de vida un día más.
1. Chapter 1

_Mi experiencia escribiendo para este fandom es nula, me disculpo por adelantado en caso de que resulte un tanto ooc._

 _Antes de empezar tenga en cuenta que esta historia será chico x chico, por lo tanto, si usted no suele disfrutar este tipo de contenido, recomiendo desistir del sufrimiento de tener que leerlo._

 _Agradecimiento especial a la señorita Hiji por sus valiosos consejos y la motivación indirecta que me dio para finalmente plasmar esta historia en algún lado._

* * *

 **Prólogos y epílogos.**

¿Exactamente que estaba esperando conseguir con eso?

Escribió el punto final en la hoja, su espalda tocó el respaldar de la silla con la que no había hecho contacto por horas, tomó su taza de café y se percató de las gotitas que caían en su ventana. Sólo Dios sabría a qué hora comenzó a llover. Decidió releer lo que acababa de escribir, sólo para confirmar que todas las horas que había invertido valían la pena.

La pregunta seguía ahí. ¿Valía la pena seguir con eso? la montaña de manuscritos tirados sobre el escritorio del fondo de la habitación hacían la incógnita más grande. Ya había considerado que lo que estaba haciendo era una estupidez. Lo había pensado más de una vez, mientras la pregunta le giraba en la cabeza, pero sus dedos nunca se cansaban de escoger palabras, poner una después de la otra y crear un mundo nuevo.

Difícilmente salía de su casa si no era para las labores de cualquier mortal. Sobre todo ahora que se acercaba peligrosamente a la última etapa de la vejez. Sin embargo, sus vecinos lo consideraban una persona bastante normal. Solitaria, malhumorada y un tanto ermitaña, pero normal. Se lo atribuían a los años ya cumplidos y la falta de compañía.

Oh, pero él alguna vez tuvo compañía.

Eventualmente el paso del tiempo hizo de las suyas y le arrancó a su compañero de vida. Le costó acostumbrarse a su ausencia, a hacer una sola taza de café en las mañanas, al vacío en la silla del otro lado de la mesa, a no escuchar reproches por las flores que no habían sido regadas en días, a la ausencia de canciones tarareadas o del olor a comida casera, entre otro conjunto de acciones y situaciones que siempre estuvieron allí, que nunca notaste pero cuya ausencia marca definitivamente un antes y un después, sin embargo, el silencio destacaba sobre todo lo demás. No cualquier tipo de silencio. El tintineo de las teclas de una vieja máquina de escribir que desentonaba con el resto de la casa era, definitivamente, la ausencia más notable.

Quizá, por esa razón, no había pasado día y medio de la ausencia cuando decidió conectar la máquina de nuevo, sin idea de qué escribir. Sin saber si funcionaría de la misma manera que con las historias de su compañero, unió una palabra con la otra hasta tener una oración. Las oraciones se convirtieron en párrafos; los párrafos en hojas y las hojas se formaron una tras otra hasta crear un mundo pequeño, sutil y poco elaborado debido a la inexperiencia. Había escrito sobre el día en que se conocieron con pocos detalles, solo los suficientes para recordar el suceso.

El sonido de las teclas había reemplazado el silencio satisfactoriamente, pero una ausencia más grande seguía ahí. Había puesto a su compañero y a él mismo en el papel, pero no estaba seguro de que tuviese el mismo efecto que las múltiples historias que Otoya construyó por años.

Se le hizo de noche. Recogió el pequeño manuscrito y lo colocó sobre el escritorio del fondo.

No era el tipo de persona que solía soñar. El color negro y la inconsciencia lo acompañaban desde que ponía su cabeza sobre la almohada hasta que el sonido del despertador lo interrumpiera. No solía soñar a menos que su compañero así lo hubiese querido. A veces, cuando el estrés le pesaba sobre los hombros, Otoya se encargaba de escribir alguna historia dulce y apacible en la máquina para que la soñara de noche. Esto parecía haber llegado a su fin cuando el tiempo así lo quiso y se lo arrancó de las manos.

A pesar de todo, esa noche soñó. Revivió el momento en que se conocieron, la llegada al mismo punto exacto donde, todos los días, se encontraba el mismo joven escribiendo afanadamente en un cuaderno. Revivió los mismos diálogos exactos de ese día a excepción de uno; un dialogo nuevo que no había sucedido en el hecho verídico, pero que él había incluido intencionalmente en el manuscrito del día anterior.

Cuando despertó, desconcertado en la incerteza de si había soñado por casualidad o no, de si había logrado la misma habilidad que su esposo tuvo por años o si realmente era la maquina la que les regalaba nuevos momentos juntos, se dirigió directamente a la oficina, ojeó el manuscrito con el fin de corroborar los hechos que había plasmado y verificó cada palabra del dialogo que había plantado como trampa. Fuese lo que fuese, había funcionado de nuevo.

Cada día, aproximadamente a la misma hora en la tarde, el sonido de las teclas siguió llenado el silencio de su hogar. Cada día el escritorio del fondo se abarrotaba un poco más. Cada noche volvía a soñar y, por lo tanto, lograba darle a su compañero de vida un día más. Sin embargo, ¿lo había logrado realmente? no contaba con alguien más a quién preguntarle, despierto, si había vivido lo mismo que él mientras dormía. Decidió ignorar la incertidumbre y la guardó en una cajita en su mente donde se guardaban todas las cosas que podían posponerse. Como todo lo que el ser humano decide ignorar, la pregunta creció día con día, historia con historia, hasta que se hizo enorme e insoportable como para seguir manteniéndola en la cajita.

Entonces escribió el punto final en la última hoja de su historia más reciente, su espalda tocó el respaldar de la silla con la que no había hecho contacto por horas, tomó su taza de café y se percató de las gotitas que caían en su ventana. Decidió releer lo que acababa de escribir, sólo para confirmar que todas las horas que había invertido valían la pena. De nuevo, la pregunta le rodeo por la cabeza.

¿Exactamente que estaba esperando conseguir con eso?

* * *

 _Hola. Sí, mi nombre solía ser jasbor. Sí, sé que desaparecí dos años. Sí, sé que nunca había escrito para este fandom, pero ¡hey! tengámosle fe a las cosas espontaneas (?)._

 _A decir verdad, había perdido la inspiración para escribir por mucho tiempo, pero la idea central de este fic siguió rondándome en la cabeza. La había tirado a mi propia cajita de cosas que se pueden posponer, pero ya era hora de viera la luz, supongo._

 _También creo que cabe destacar que por mi misma falta de práctica e inexperiencia con historias largas, esta en particular puede presentar algunos errores en el transcurso. Algunos de ustedes tuvieron el infortunio de leer el seudo capitulo dos de impresiones. Realmente lamento que tuvieran que ver eso. A pesar de todo, espero que le den una oportunidad a esta historia, realmente le tengo cariño._

 _No les prometo actualizar pronto, pero les prometo actualizar, que es lo importante._

 _Por supuesto los comentarios, críticas, consejos, sugerencias y mentadas de madre que deseen dedicarme son bien recibidas. Realmente los aprecio._

 _Lamento que mis notas finales siempre sean tan innecesariamente largas._

 _Muchas gracias por leer._


	2. Capítulo 1: Página 1

**CAPÍTULO 1: Página 1.**

Cada noche antes de dormir, la abuela les contaba un cuento antes de dormir. No había nada que los niños adoraran más que las historias que ella les dedicaba cada noche. Los más pequeños hacen su mejor esfuerzo por mantenerse despiertos hasta la hora indicada, esperan con ansias e ilusión el momento en que su abuela continúe la historia de ayer o que empiece inesperadamente una nueva. Se había convertido ya en una clase de tradición, algo que sucedía generación a generación, porque eventualmente los pequeños crecían y dejaban de escuchar. Caían rendidos y se dormían tan pronto acabaran de cenar, otros se dedicaban a terminar sus quehaceres o a aprovechar el poco tiempo libre que les quedaba antes de tener que dirigirse de nuevo a la vida escolar. Otros, si bien mantenían el cariño a aquello que los acompañó durante su infancia, sentían que ya estaban lo suficientemente grandes para prescindir de ello.

Otoya no.

Llegó al orfanato en una de esas tardes lluviosas de primavera. Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido, no podía explicar en qué momento su vida dio semejante giro, pero sabía que estaba allí, solo, sin ninguna forma de volver atrás o conocimiento de cómo debía seguir adelante. Las encargadas lo recibieron de la forma más amena posible, respetando el reciente luto que debía soportar a una edad tan temprana al perder a la única familiar que alguna vez conoció.

El cansancio le pesaba en cada pequeño rincón de su cuerpo. Para su suerte, parecía haber llegado a un buen lugar, pero la amabilidad de las encargadas y de sus nuevos compañeros no podían terminar de llenar la sensación de vacío que dejaba la ausencia de su tía. Todo lo que podía hacer era agradecer la suerte de tener un lugar donde quedarse por el momento y la esperanza de que algún día se sentiría mejor, o al menos eso esperaba.

Esa misma noche, por iniciativa de los demás, Otoya se sentó a escuchar su primera historia antes de dormir. La abuela decidió dedicar esa noche su relato al recién llegado, se decidió por una historia cálida de aventuras, donde el pequeño pelirrojo era su protagonista.

Otoya soñó con la historia de la abuela, palabra por palabra. Su tía le había contado cuentos antes de dormir muchas veces, pero poca vez o ninguna se encontró a sí mismo soñando con fragmentos de los mismos y menos con las historias en su totalidad. En realidad, no solía soñar con frecuencia, sabe que ha soñado antes porque recuerda levantarse corriendo a contarle a su tía los fragmentos que lograba recordar de la noche anterior antes de que abandonaran su memoria para siempre y recuerda también, algunas veces, levantarse a mitad de la noche en busca de protección por alguna pesadilla. Desde la muerte de su familiar no había soñado nada, el color negro y el silencio lo habían acompañado cada noche desde entonces. Cuando despierta tiene una ligera sensación de calidez y familiaridad que no lo acompañaba desde hacía un tiempo.

Por un rato piensa que solo le ha sucedido a él. No tiene idea de cómo comentárselo a los demás o tan siquiera como sacar el tema hasta que llega al comedor por el desayuno. Uno de sus nuevos compañeros de cuarto lo saluda y le hace espacio en la mesa para que se incorpore con los demás. Una vez ubicado en la mesa va a saludar al resto cuando el mismo niño sin querer lo interrumpe.

—¡Anoche soné contigo! El mismo cuento de la abuela—, al mismo niño se le unen los demás presentes en la mesa, secundando la moción. Le dedican sonrisas, felicitaciones y bienvenidas, al parecer no todos tienen el privilegio de ser el protagonista de los cuentos de la abuela excepto en ocasiones especiales. Otoya gira la cabeza a ver a cada uno de sus acompañantes una y otra vez mientras lo felicitan, no entiende exactamente que está pasando, pero aprecia la amabilidad de todos. Cuando la expresión en su rostro hace demasiado claro que realmente no sabe de qué están hablando, la niña sentada a su derecha tiene la benevolencia de explicarle: —los cuentos de la abuela son mágicos, ¡siempre que los escuchamos los soñamos después!—, y su tono contiene tanta emoción que Otoya automáticamente se contagia y les devuelve a todos una sonrisa. La primera genuina en mucho tiempo. Pasada la emoción del momento las dudas surgen, pero decide contestarlas por medio de la experiencia. Cada noche se une a los demás para escuchar la historia y cada mañana corrobora que sucediera lo mismo. Con el pasar de los meses la duda se le clarificó como una innegable verdad y un excelente tema de conversación cada mañana.

Otoya va acompañado junto a los demás niños a la escuela cuando sufre su primera desilusión con respecto al tema. Los niños mayores se encargan cada día de acompañar y cuidar a los más pequeños todo el camino para después proseguir al colegio. Ese día a Otoya le había ganado el sueño dándole el tiempo suficiente para vestirse y alistarse, pero no para conversar con los demás. Por eso, de camino, decide comentar su sueño de la noche anterior con uno de los niños mayores que se encontraba justo a su lado. Sabía que los mayores no solían escuchar los cuentos de la abuela, al menos nunca los había visto allí y quizá por eso piensa que, si le cuenta de la magia de los cuentos al muchacho, los mayores se les unan también.

—Ayer soñé otra vez con lo que nos contó la abuela. Siempre soñamos con eso, ¿sabías que son mágicos? Si los escuchas cada noche cuando te duermas tu…— el pequeño irradia emoción mientras cuenta detalladamente su historia. Masaru, el muchacho que lo está escuchando y que lleva a Otoya de la mano para que no se separe del grupo, deja que el pequeño termine para revelarle la verdad.

—Otoya, escúchame bien ¿de acuerdo? Tienes que entender algo, los cuentos de la abuela no son "mágicos"—, le suelta la mano para hacer la mímica de las comillas y para un segundo para que los más pequeños que van al frente se alejen lo suficiente como para que no lo escuchen. Otoya para en súbito también, Masaru se agacha para estar a su altura y continúa:

—Cada noche la abuela les cuenta algo y ustedes la escuchan con mucho cuidado ¿no?—, Otoya asiente con el ceño a medio fruncir—Bueno, cuando dormimos nuestra mente hace un repaso por todo lo que vimos y escuchamos durante el día, y como eso es lo que tienen más fresco porque lo acaban de oír, sueñan con los cuentos de la abuela. Solo es coincidencia—. Masaru siente un atisbo de culpa cuando la expresión del más pequeño se ve contrariada, pero prosigue:

—Mira Otoya, ahora estás con los más pequeños, pero vas a crecer muy rápido, vas a estar con los más grandes y tendrás que cuidar de los demás. Por eso tienes que entender que en la vida las cosas no pasan por magia. Es mejor que te lo diga yo a que lo aprendas por las malas—, Masaru se pone de pie de nuevo, avanza unos pasos y extiende la mano en dirección a Otoya indicándole que deben seguir. El pequeño se queda un minuto contemplando la mano que le ofrecen mientras en su cabeza giran las palabras que acaba de escuchar. Eventualmente acepta la mano del mayor y continua el camino de nuevo, esta vez en un silencio poco característico de su parte. Sabe que el otro no tiene malas intenciones e incluso puede solo querer ayudarlo, aun así, puede sentir como una parte de su corazón se parte una vez más.

-O-

Dicen que el mejor remedio para superar algo es evitarlo por un tiempo, pero es un poco difícil superar algo que vives día a día. Cada noche, la abuela se acerca al cuarto de los más pequeños para contarles la historia del día. Cada noche Otoya sueña con lo que escuchó. Cada mañana los niños tienen la misma conversación de la cual él ya no sabe si ser participe. Sabe que mientras los demás escuchan él podría escurrirse en el cuarto de los mayores y quizá conversar con ellos, podría quedarse en el comedor o buscar algún libro en la pequeña biblioteca del orfanato mientras tanto, pero algo lo detiene siempre. Sabe que aún le gusta escuchar y reconoce que cada mañana sigue sintiendo la misma sensación de calidez después de cada sueño.

La confusión solo aumenta la única noche en que la abuela debe pasar fuera del orfanato por asuntos administrativos, pero él sueña de todas formas. El sueño los incluye a todos, tienen una tarde de juegos en un campo de flores, es dulce, apacible y divertido. La mañana siguiente todos hablan de la misma historia.

Una mañana la abuela nota que el pequeño está más callado de lo normal. Otoya se había adaptado a un paso algo lento pero lo suficientemente seguro como para notar que el silencio en el desayuno era bastante poco característico. Esa misma tarde, Otoya es mandado a llamar a la oficina en que solía estar la abuela gran parte del día.

Todos los días, durante la tarde, aproximadamente a la misma hora, se podía escuchar el tintineo de las teclas de una máquina de escribir proveniente del cuarto de la abuela. Los niños mayores le habían explicado que ella se dedicaba a llenar facturas, cartas y otros "documentos de adultos muy importantes" que normalmente no debía ser interrumpida. Aún no sabe por qué lo han llamado, pero un pequeño escalofrío le recorre la espalda y traga saliva cuando decide abrir la puerta y entrar.

La abuela deja sus quehaceres y se voltea para ver al visitante. La señora había sido la amabilidad en persona desde que él llegó, y cualquiera que se dedique a contar un cuento a los niños cada noche religiosamente no puede ser precisamente una mala persona. Eso no evita que Otoya sienta sus piernas temblar ante la incertidumbre de si hizo algo malo.

La abuela hace una seña hacía una silla cerca de su escritorio para que el pequeño se siente, una vez que se ha acomodado la señora prosigue:

—Otoya, has estado un poco distante últimamente ¿ha pasado algo?—. Él niño no siente la suficiente seguridad como para redirigir su mirada del suelo al rostro que tiene en frente, pero puede adivinar por el tono con que lo dice que realmente no es un regaño, suena más como cuando su tía estaba preocupada. La misma familiaridad. Otoya no está seguro de por dónde empezar y cómo explicarlo.

—Es que siempre que me duermo sueño con tus cuentos—, no sabe si lo va a entender, pero sabe que está siendo sincero. Hay un silencio de segundos que se le hacen eternos por lo que vuelve a ver la abuela. La señora no sé ve molesta, pero si algo sorprendida o, cuando menos, confundida.

—Bueno, eso me alegra—, ella le dedica una sonrisa de ternura, —pero eso no suena realmente como un problema, ¿ha pasado algo más?

Quizá era el momento perfecto para buscar respuestas concretas.

—¿Por qué siempre sueño con tus cuentos?—, ojos llenos de determinación fijos en el rostro de la abuela esperando una respuesta. Por un lado, sus compañeros de cuarto dicen que los sueños son mágicos y por otro los mayores le advierten que realmente no es así. A estas alturas de su breve vida ha tenido la suficiente experiencia como para saber que en la vida no todo sale como quieres, espera que la señora respalde lo que Masaru le explicó aquella mañana, aunque muy en el fondo quisiera que no sea cierto. De cualquier forma, la respuesta que le dedica no es precisamente lo que esperaba

—Bueno, ¿por qué crees sea?

Otoya queda mudo por unos segundos, luego hace el ademán de decir algo, pero se arrepiente a medio camino varias veces. Decide explicarle lo que los demás le han explicado, como eso lo ha tenido en medio de una encrucijada donde no es capaz de elegir qué camino seguir. Ella lo escucha atentamente, aunque el pequeño se enreda varias veces en su explicación. Cuando termina le vuelve a dedicar una sonrisa llena de ternura y le interroga de nuevo:

—Entiendo, debe ser confuso escoger una explicación o la otra, pero, Otoya, ¿por qué crees _tú_ que pasa?—. Cuando el pequeño frunce el ceño en confusión, ella decide proseguir, —Sabes, no creo que ninguna de las dos explicaciones esté mal. Cada uno eligió una explicación que para ellos suena razonable. Es bueno que escuches a los demás, pero eso no significa que debas creer lo mismo que ellos obligatoriamente, puedes elegir tú.

La abuela se levanta de su silla, se acerca a Otoya, se agacha para estar más o menos a su altura y lo ve directamente a los ojos.

—Dime Otoya, ¿a ti te gustan los cuentos que escuchas?—. Otoya asiente concentrado. Ella prosigue, —Entonces, ¿por qué crees _tú_ que sueñas con ellos.

Otoya lo piensa profundamente unos segundos. Procesa todo lo que la abuela y sus compañeros le han dicho, y está completamente seguro cuando decide responder, —Yo creo que son mágicos.

La abuela asiente y vuelve a sonreírle mientras revuelve el cabello del pequeño, —bien, que así sea.

Ella se levanta y vuelve a su escritorio para proseguir con su trabajo mientras Otoya le agradece la ayuda y procede a retirarse de la oficina más tranquilo. Ya el tintineo de las teclas ha vuelto a llenar la habitación cuando el abre la puerta y la abuela lo llama de nuevo.

—Otoya, espera—, deja de tocar la teclas de la máquina de escribir y busca entre una carpeta una hoja que después le ofrece, —ten, este cuento es tuyo, es mejor que lo tengas.

Otoya toma la hoja con ambas manos y lee. Es el primer cuento que escuchó cuando llegó al orfanato, el que lo tenía a él como protagonista. Alterna la vista entre la hoja y la cara de la abuela varias veces hasta que ella le explica, —suelo escribir los cuentos por las tardes en esa máquina para que estén listos en las noche, después los guardo en mi carpeta, pero creo que es mejor que conserves ese.

Otoya le dedica una sonrisa sincera y le agradece con entusiasmo. Antes de que finalmente se retire de la oficina, la abuela le reitera lo mismo que le dijo el día en que llegó, —Si en algún momento llegas a necesitar ayuda de nuevo o quieres algún consejo para algún problema, no dudes en venir ¿sí?

—Voy a venir, definitivamente. ¡Muchas gracias!—. Otoya alza la hoja entre sus manos en señal de que agradece tanto la amabilidad como el consejo y el regalo. Finalmente se retira y, cuando cierra la puerta, puede escuchar de nuevo el tintineo de las teclas de la máquina de escribir.

-o-

Años después, la maquina llegó a sus manos.

El tiempo había hecho de las suyas y les había arrancado su abuela a los niños de aquel orfanato. Un retrato suyo colgaba en su memoria en la entrada del edificio. El resto de sus pertenencias fueron conservadas, donadas o desechadas dependiendo de sus utilidad. La vieja máquina de escribir entró en esa última categoría. Otoya impidió que eso pasara.

El día en que pasó a recogerla las demás encargadas le dieron el pésame al muchacho, porque aquella señora casi se había convertido en su abuela legitima en los 10 años que Otoya vivió allí. Le comentaron como intentaron ayudar a la anciana a utilizar otros métodos más convencionales que aquella máquina de escribir, pero que fue imposible lograr despegarla de la misma. Cada tarde, aproximadamente a la misma hora, con más lentitud conforme pasaban los años, el tintineo de las teclas llenaban el sonido de su habitación hasta el final de sus días.

Otoya se lleva a su apartamento una caja con la máquina en cuestión y un libro que las encargadas insistieron que se llevase. Cuando llega desempolva la máquina de escribir. Está casi intacta a como la recuerda salvo por algunos raspones superficiales en la pintura. Toma el libro entre sus manos y las lágrimas empiezan a brotar de nuevo cuando nota que es una recopilación, hecha por la misma anciana, de cada una de las historias que escribió en vida. Al parecer, al final de sus días, cuando ya se le había hecho muy difícil continuar con la labor de escribir, se había tomado la molestia de reunir y encuadernar cada hoja que guardó en aquella carpeta.

Encuentra historias que nunca había escuchado, probablemente aquellas que escribió antes de que él llegara, luego las mismas que lo acompañaron durante su infancia y posteriormente durante la adolescencia, porque eventualmente Otoya también creció, pero nunca dejó de escuchar hasta que obligatoriamente tuvo que dejar las instalaciones del orfanato por cuestiones de estudio.

Sabía que la abuela lo había dejado creer en la "magia" de esas historias más para darle una lección de vida que porque fuese cierto. Parecía un gesto pequeño, pero le había enseñado poco a poco a tomar sus propias decisiones. Aquella mentira, a pesar de todo, lo había hecho feliz durante muchos años, lo ayudó a sobrellevar tiempos difíciles y, posteriormente, lo instó a querer lo mismo para los demás.

Quizá por eso, en una mezcla de nostalgia y curiosidad, desempacó, acomodó y conectó la máquina. Acomodó una hoja justo en posición y, torpemente al inicio, empezó a escribir poco a poco una historia. Su propia primer historia.

* * *

 _Hello._

 _Hey, ¡nuevo capítulo! jamás pensé que llegaría tan lejos (?). Fuera de broma, como dije anteriormente, no prometo actualizar rápido pero prometo actualizar, que es lo importante._

 _Este me dio bastante problemas en particular, los niños no son mi fuerte, lo siento. Aun así espero que lo hayan disfrutado aunque sea un poco._

 _Sigo un tanto preocupada por qué tan ooc pueda estar resultando, así que realmente agradecería sus opiniones._

 _Muchas gracias por leer._


End file.
